The way Kai should have died
by deffkeee
Summary: SPOILER: 6x22 TVD. The way kai should have died. I got this story thanks to the oh so awfull TVD finale. And i just couldn't help but give him a better death scene. Like dafuq. Also this is my very first fanfic ever. So i am very sorry if i'ts a bit messy and stuff. But yeah i am totally new to this lmao!


There she was, laying on the ground, left alone to die by Damon. Kai watched her tiny body curl up as she was suffocating slowly and painfully. Although he did not expect this outcome, he did feel this ache in his stomache. Something that was telling him that this was not a right thing to do.

 _damnit.._

he mumbled in himself. As he walked towards the witch that was dying there on the cold blooded ground. As he kept his eyes locked on her he bends over to her, and slowly tilts her head his way.

 _w-w..what are you d-d..doing?_

Bonnie could barely get the words out her mouth as she looked into the eyes of the man who wanted her dead just as much as she wanted him dead.

 _Just keep quiet and lay still okay._

As he takes his arm and bites deeply and rough into his wrist, he moves his hand to bonnie's mouth. Bonnie shoves her head away from his hand, letting him know she does not want any of his blood.

 _Damnit bonnie just take the damn blood!_

As he gets irritated he shoves his palm into her mouth, forcing her to feed on his blood. While looking at Kai with raging eyes, Kai gives off this little grin as he finds it kind of pleasurable that she is sucking his wrist and looking at him with those fiery eyes.

 _That a girl._

As he says while his grin is turning slowly into a smile. She shoves his hand off of her mouth and crawls backwards, while still looking him fiercly in the eyes.

 _Why did you do that?_

She looked at the boy who looked confused himself.

 _i-i..uhh, i guess i still have unfinished business with you._

As he was trying to figure out himself what he just did. Bonnie sneakily took a wooden stick that layed behind her into her hand. He looked back at her, and walked towards her. While standing right in front of her he took out his hand to help her get up her feet again. Bonnie looked confused, but took his hand. And while taking his hand and standing up she shoves the wooden stick into his heart.

He fell to the ground and looked panicked at Bonnie. Bonnie fell onto him as he took her with him when fell.

 _Bon-Bonnie..what are you doing!_

 _We still got unfinished business right? Well i'm finishing them right here right now._

As the little witch looked determined to kill him in cold blood. He took her arm and closed his eyes.

Everything went blank.

Slowly opening her eyes, Bonnie stood in a blank room. While her eyes were adjusting the lightning and the surrounding around her. She heard a similair voice call out to her.

 _Bonnie?_

Her eyes were finally adjusting and she saw Kai standing right in front of her. He didnt have all the blood on him and his clothes weren't ripped apart. She could see how handsome he actually looked in a suit. But she quickly averted her eyes as those thoughts crossed her mind. She looked at herself, at her hands, her clothes. She wasn't covered in blood or anything either. She looked up to him.

 _Where are we? And what did you do?!_

He walked closer towards her as he spoke.

 _I brought you into my mind._

She looked with confused eyes at his. His eyes weren't cold or scary. They were soft-looking and it actually gave off a warm feeling.

 _Look i need to tell you something, that i've been wanting to tell you for a while now. So please just listen very carefully._

He took some other steps closer to her. They were standing really close to eachother now. There was almost no space left behind them. And you could see how much their height difference actually really was.

 _Look Bonnie, i'm sorry for all the things i've caused you. I truly am. And i did..i did try to be good you know. I wanted to be good for you. I wanted for you to accept me, because you are the first actual person that i've cared about. i-i.._

He cut off his words as he saw that Bonnie was actually crying. Bonnie shook her head in denial, and walked backwards away from Kai.

 _It's-It's..not what you think. I'm not crying okay! Just…just please let me out of here._

There it was again..that aching feeling in his stomache. He looked at Bonnie with sadly and remorsing eyes.

 _Bonnie please just li-_

 _Get out of my head kai!_

Bonnie cut Kai off shouting at him. She was trembling out of anger and confusing thoughts. She actually felt sorry for him, but she didn't want to feel that way.

Kai rushed up to Bonnie and grabbed her arm once again.

 _Bonnie just listen to me!_

Bonnie looked up, right into his eyes. She didn't feel afraid nor did she feel save. But she liked the feeling she got from him. It felt real.

 _Look.._ he sighted out of nervousness.

 _You have been the only person i've been fascinated about. The only person i didn't want to see getting hurt, The only person i've actually felt something for._

As tears began to rush down her cheeks she kept looking him in the eye. While saying nothing he knew she was listening properly to him, and that he could continue his sentences that he was about to say.

 _Just like now i always hoped that you somehow had these kind of feelings towards me too. I wish you'd think of me the way i think of you. I wish you didn't think of me as if i'm just some kind of monster, i wish that you'd think i could change and be a better man._

While listening to these words Bonnie felt as if she was going to break. She could see in his eyes that he truly means these words, and she feels so sorry for all the things she'd said and done to him. It felt like she was the evil villain instead of him.

As he bend over a little to her and their faces were only inches apart. He continued

 _Bonnie Bennett.. I was and always am madly in lo-.._

Suddenly everything went black. And while opening her eyes she was back to reality again. She looked down to the liveless body that layed in her hands.

 _No..no..no!_

She said while tears came down from her cheeks.

 _You have to finish our unfinished business Kai!_

 _You have to finish your sentence please!_

As she looked desperate at the non-moving body, she cried out.

 _I have to hear it from you.._

She layed her head against his head, still crying out.

 _I have to hear it..please.._

 _I never thought you would get one._

She said to herself while laughing a bit. She was standing at a graveyard, looking at Kai Parker's gravestone. She walked towards the gravestone and bended over to touch the stone.

 _You know Kai. When the time is ready i want you to tell me everything again. And i want you to finish your sentence that i want to hear so badly._

She smiled a little while she had tears in her eyes.

 _And when you do. I will finish mine._

 _Because Kai Parker i was also madly in love with you._


End file.
